Harry Potter and Soulfire
by James99Evans
Summary: What would have happened if that tragic Halloween night wasn't so tragic after all and the Potters had survived? How would Harry turn out had he grown up with his parents and siblings?
1. Prologue Halloween

**A/N: Just a quick thank you note to the wonderful CodeRomance for the briliant ideas and amazing Beta job...**

**Love it or hate it? Please Review...**

Night fell over the small village of Godric's Hollow and children could be found running around in their Halloween costumes, ready for a night of fun and mischief with family, friends and neighbours. Yelling and laughter echoed through the streets as the boys and girls ran from door to door craving their annual batch of sweets. Not even one house was skipped. None… except for Number 7, North Main Street.

Potter Residence, truth be told, wasn't accessible to just anyone. James and Lily Potter lived in Number 7 along with their one year old son, Harry. They were considered some of the best Aurors the Ministry of Magic had seen in years. They had just moved into the house a week prior due to security reasons. They were hiding from one of the most evil and sadistic Dark Wizards in history: Lord Voldemort. Only a week ago, contradicting "common" knowledge, the Potters had made Peter Pettigrew, one of their oldest and dearest friends, their Secret Keeper as means of an old and powerful charm: the Fidelius.

Tonight, despite the circumstances, was an exciting night for the Potter family since it marked young Harry's first Halloween - not the first in his life, but the first he'd be able to enjoy. So, to celebrate, some friends who were in on the Potters' secret were invited to a small and discreet party.

Inside the house, a medium sized, slim, red-headed woman could be found in the kitchen, finishing up the night's meal with a slight frown across her face. Lily Potter was getting angry…

"James? What _is_ taking you so long?" she called at her husband who had gone to change Harry at least an hour ago.

"James?" called Lily yet again when no response was heard.

Still, no answer came from the upper floor.

That did it…

"James Andrew Potter, you answer me right this minute!"

It didn't take twenty seconds for the man to come through the kitchen door carrying little Harry in his arms. A somewhat fearful expression across played across his face. James Potter knew better than to cross his wife when she was angry…

"Gee Lils, you try and change him when he's moving around like an overexcited puppy. Hey, what was that for?" He demanded when Lily smacked him on the head…hard.

"Don't talk about your son like that!" said Lily, smacking him again. Then, focusing her gaze upon her son, the young mother took him in her arms and started praising him with teary eyes. "Oh, just look at my baby boy! He looks so handsome in his new costume." Harry was wearing a little pirate outfit, completed with a little plastic sword that the boy was holding in his hand.

"Bang" was all the response she got as the little guy took a swing at his father.

Just then, the fireplace erupted into green flames and three men stumbled out of it dusting the soot that covered them as they arrived.

The first one was tall and had a somewhat regal posture. His shoulder length black hair was, just like his beard, neatly trimmed. The second man was just the opposite. Though also tall, he had a tired stance and a haunted look. In spite of his fairly young age, some white hairs were already sprouting in his head. The last one was a short, fat man with blond hair and a rat-like face.

"Siwi!" cried young Harry in excitement to see his godfather for the first time in the past week.

"Hey Kiddo! How's my godson this magnificent evening?" asked Sirius Black, as he took the boy from his mother's arms. "Lily, my darling, you look more beautiful every day." He said, finishing his praise by taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oi! Why do you always have to flirt with my wife when you stop by?" asked James in mock outrage. Then, laughing madly, went to his friend and shook his hand . "Padfoot you old dog! Moony, Wormtail!" he said shaking hands with his other friends.

"Prongs how are you?" asked both Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They moved to greet Lily as James replied. Peter timidly shook Lily's hand, while Remus kissed her on the cheek.

After the usual pleasantries, they all went into the sitting room and sat themselves down in a somewhat uncomfortable silence until Lily got fed up and snapped at the new arrivals from where she sat with Harry in her lap.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, would you just start talking?" Everyone in the room, except baby Harry who was yet again trying to hit James' head with his sword, cringed at her tone. They, too, knew not to play with Lily Potter's temper.

It was Remus who began…

"Well, as you know, we just arrived from another Order meeting and the latest news isn't good, not good at all."

"Well there's something new," interrupted James sarcastically, but a quick glare from his wife refrained him from continuing.

"As I was trying to say, things are not looking good. There's been another werewolf attack. _He_ just set them loose in a small muggle village in the North! Thirty-one people have died and many more are in mortal peril!"

Both James and Lily gasped and the woman just hugged her son a bit harder into herself.

"Yes, it is quite repulsive. We do have some other, more disturbing and personal news though. Dumbledore just received confirmation this afternoon. Gideon and Fabian Prewett were killed some time last night. Word has it they were attacked by no less than five Death Eaters. They fought like heroes to their deaths."

Lily started weeping and James put his arm around her. They weren't very close to the two brothers but they had talked with them two or three times after Order meetings and knew they were good people.

Sirius took hold of the conversation from this point.

'There's one other thing." He sounded nervous and fearful. "Dumbledore says our spy gave him a report today in which he mentioned that Voldemort (Wormtail jumped from where he sat at the mention of the Dark Lord's name) has some sort of plan and has been incredibly happy for the past week. I don't like this. I said it at the meeting and I'll say it again: he's plotting something and it has to do with you both" he said looking at Lily and James.

Wormtail jumped once again in his chair but no one took notice as they had more important issues than the nervousness of their friend.

"Well, let's not talk about war or death right now. Tonight is Harry's first Halloween and we will not be moping around. So if you'll please proceed into the dinning room I will put dinner on the table," said Lily with a tone that made them see it was pointless to argue. She passed Harry to James and disappeared into the kitchen.

Dinner was a loud and fun affair, mostly due to the fact that Harry couldn't stop laughing at his godfather's antics. The mood around the table became more relaxed.

After Dinner everyone returned to the sitting room where they talked and played pranks for a couple of hours. Wormtail, however, kept a very solemn and regarded attitude. He was jumpy and nervous and by 9:00pm persisted he had to go home, insisting his mother shouldn't be alone for too long and he refused to stay any longer. Just before he jumped to the fireplace to floo home, he turned back to look at James and Lily, who were momentarily distracted with young Harry, shook his head and proceeded to the floo network with a cry of "PETTIGREW MANOR," before disappearing into the green flames.

After Peter's early escapade, no one was in the mood to party anymore so Sirius and Remus went to their joint flat, leaving the Potters alone.

* * *

"Is he asleep?" asked James as his wife joined him in the couch.

"Yes. He fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. He was so tired, my poor baby," she told James. Lily cuddled into her husband and closed her eyes as he embraced her.

"Too bad the night ended so early," James said in a voice that told her the night wasn't over yet.

She decided to go with it.

"Yeah," she said with a shrug, leaning more into his embrace.

"I'm not tired though, maybe we should do something…else," he said waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Why don't I show you?"

"Why don't you?"

With that, he crushed his lips to hers and kissed her as he hadn't done in years. He kissed her as if her lips were some sort of antidote to venom he had running through his veins. As his hand came up her leg to rest in her thigh a great siren like sound could be heard all around the house. Immediately James got up from the couch and made his way to the window. What he saw made his blood freeze.

"Lily it's _him_! Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off."

"No! I can't leave you alone with that monster. I'll stay right here and fight by your side!"

"No, please, just do as I say. Harry's more important. Take him and run."

The look in his eyes left her with no choice. With one last quick kiss that held all the love and fear they felt for each other Lily ran up the stairs. The door to the nursery had just closed when the front door exploded. James immediately turned to Auror attitude and started throwing every hex, jinx and curse he had in his arsenal to the lone figure that had passed through the doorway.

But, it wasn't enough when battling Lord Voldemort in a duel…

"You're pathetic, Potter. As are the armaments you try to use against me," said Voldemort in a slow mocking tone as he shielded, with no apparent effort, from every attack thrown by James.

"You won't take them. I'll die before I see you touch my family."

"And die you shall, James Potter, along with your son. The Potter line ends tonight. And what a shame it is, such an ancient and respected pure blood family, though contaminated by that mudblood you call a wife and that spawn you try to protect."

"Impedimenta, reducto, stupefy. SHUT UP! Don't even dare talk about my family, you bastard!"

Seeing the blind anger James was falling into, Voldemort took his shot. With a quick and wordless 'Reducto' that took James by the shoulder and thrown him against the wall, Voldemort knocked out…no killed, as he saw it in that moment of decision, his enemy.

With the head of the family out of the way Voldemort hurried up the stairs and moved to the door where loud wails could be heard. A bludgeoning spell later, his target was in sight, until Lily Potter stood in the way…

"Stand aside you silly girl! Stand aside now!"

"No…please, not Harry, anyone but him!"

"Out of my way! Stand aside and I'll spare your life!"

"No, I beg you! Not Harry! I'll do anything if you spare him!"

"Stand aside, now! I won't say it again!"

"No! Not Harry… take me instead!"

"You asked for it…Crucio."

Lily fell to the floor twisting and screaming in pain. For a full ten minutes the curse was kept, and when lifted all Lily could do was cry. No muscle obeyed her commands to move.

"You see? Your pathetic little stunt brought you nothing but pain. You're nothing but a silly woman. Did you really believe you would turn Lord Voldemort away from his prey? Did you really believe you could save him?"

"Plea…pleas…please."

"Enough of this!" He turned his attention to the crying baby. With a heartless and sadistic pleasure he pointed his wand at the infant. "At last."

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

Sirius Black apparated to the outskirts of Godric's Hollow with a heavy heart. After arriving at their apartment, Remus had gone straight to bed leaving Sirius alone thinking about the night's events. Tonight had been fun, in spite of the rough start, when they had given Lily and James the latest news about the war. Harry and his magical laughter had improved the mood quite a lot, making way to a true Halloween, one of laughter and pranks. However Peter's behaviour had been confusing to say the least. He had been jumpy all night, not to mention distant, not participating in any of the conversation or pranks. Peter had never been a joker through and through, but when with James, Remus and Sirius, he usually allowed himself some joking around and fun. Wanting to know what was wrong he flooed to Pettigrew Manor to find that Peter had come home only to exit the floo and apparate away without a single word to the mother he was worried to leave alone for too long.

So here he was, making his way to Number 7 in fast pace praying to every known god his gut feelings were wrong.

As he arrived at the edge of the gardens his heart fell to his stomach. The front gate was on the ground like it at been blown away by a spell. As the word spell echoed through his mind, he started running as if his life depended on it, through the front garden and in the front door. What he saw made him sick of the stomach. His best friend, his brother in all but blood, lay on the floor against a wall covered in blood and clearly dead. As he made way to his friend, tears running across his face, he heard it:

"Enough of this…Avada Kedavra."

A sudden explosion occurred in the nursery and he intuitively knew, his best friend wife and his beloved godson were dead. He had nothing left, except revenge. He would kill Peter and revenge the loss of his family.

Just as he started to run to the front door a wail was heard from the upper floor. Harry was alive.

He stopped for a few seconds in shock, and then as, he caught up with the events of the past few minutes, set himself to action. Immediately he sent a message to Remus and Professor Dumbledore telling of the attack, leaving out any details, and then ran to the nursery to see his godson.

The place was a wreck. The window wall had collapsed, luckily to the outside, as well as part of the ceiling. Harry was up in his crib holding onto the bars as he cried. He had a cut on his forehead. In front of him, on the floor, was Lily, alive! Beaten up, and apparently exhausted but alive. He couldn't believe it, just two minutes ago he thought he had no family and now here were Harry and Lily. If only James… _'No don't think of that!_' he chastised himself as he came and took Harry in his arms and crouched over Lily.

"Sirius," her voice was almost a whisper, "how could _he _know? How could he find out? Did he kill Peter?"

"Shhh, Lily you need to keep your strength. Help is on the way."

As if on cue, a shout of misery and despair erupted through the house, followed by several ones of surprise. Remus and Dumbledore had arrived, he was sure of that, who ever else were with them, he didn't know. He didn't need to know, he realised. Lily and Harry needed to go to St. Mungo's to make sure they were alright. He wouldn't rest until a healer said they were alright.

"Upstairs, hurry!!! Lily and Harry need to be looked after immediately!" he cried for the people downstairs.

With what sounded like a herd of hippogriffs coming up the stairs in a hurry, Remus in the front, followed by Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

Albus went directly to Lily and started running his wand over her body, speaking a swift whisper in which he didn't seem to stop to breath for a full two minutes.

When he stopped, he looked directly to Sirius, who was cleaning Harry's wound with a corner of his sleeve, with a serious expression and said, "I believe she'll be fine, given time. I want her to go to St. Mungo's though, for I am no healer and want her to be checked over by a professional. I already sent Hagrid ahead with James; how he'll turn out I cannot tell though. He was in a critical condition and has a difficult battle to fight ahead of him."

"Very well, I'll…'" something clicked in his brain "Prongs is alive?"_ 'How was it possible?_' He had seen his best friend no more that fifteen minutes ago dead in front of him! '_Could it be true? Was his "brother" going to make it?'_

"Yes, he is. We'll need to get Lily and little Harry, as I can see he is hurt too, to St Mungo's though. There will be a time to talk and I'll need a long one with you Sirius but it is not now. The Potter's health is the most important thing at this moment."

After placing a now unconscious Lily in a stretcher he levitated, Dumbledore pointed his wand to a piece of wood on the ground and with a quiet 'Portus' that wouldn't be heard if it wasn't for the silence that reined the destroyed room and took the piece of wood in his hand. "Gather around the Portkey and we'll be on our way. Minerva if you'll be so kind as to touch Lily's stretcher so that she isn't left behind?" McGonagall did so. "We'll be on our way then," with a quiet "Activate," they disappeared in a flash of light just as the first muggles began to venture inside the house to see what had happened.

* * *

James Potter opened his eyes to find himself lying in a room he hadn't seen before.

Looking to his right, he saw his wife sitting in a comfortable looking chair watching their sleeping son as he lay in her arms. She was so focused on Harry that she didn't even notice that James was awake. Harry, James realized, had a bandage in his forehead. All calmness left James. His son was hurt.

"What happened?" he immediately regretted his attempt at screaming for two reasons: his throat was so dried it hurt to speak, and a much bigger pain cut through his shoulder as he made to move up. "Ouch! Son of a…"

"James Potter, don't you dare finished that sentence! Do you want your son to end up with a mouth as filthy as yours?" When she finished her outburst, Lily placed the now very much awaken Harry at the foot of the bed and hugged her husband for dear life, sobbing to his chest.

"Oh James, I was so afraid," she kept repeating over and over again.

"Calm down Lils, you know Harry isn't fond of seeing you like this." In fact the youngling was making his way to his mother weeping as he kept saying, "Mummy, Mummy."

Lily caught him in a hug in an attempt to sooth her distressed boy.

After she was settled back in her chair with her emotions relatively under control, much for the sake of her son, James started talking.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is being hit by a spell and being knocked against the wall."

"Well, _he_ came up the stairs and into the nursery right after," she said trying not to cry. "All he wanted was Harry, he kept trying to make me get out of the way, but I couldn't James. I just couldn't let him kill our baby!" She made a pause and took deep breaths before continuing. "Then he put the Cruciatus on me, oh I'm fine now, James." She said as he made to interrupt. "When he lifted the curse I just couldn't move, all I could do was cry as I knew I had failed and he would kill our baby. He mocked me about it then, saying I could never have been able to stop him from getting to Harry. Then he…he…"

"What did that bastard do?"

"He attacked Harry with the Killing Curse."

A long silence followed Lily's statement.

"How…how is Harry here though? It's impossible! No one ever survived it!" said James when he regained the ability of speech.

"Albus has a theory. But he wanted you to be awake when he shared it."

"Okay. And you, Love? Are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. The Healers did a bunch of tests on me when I got here, more than enough I should say," James couldn't help but smile at Lily's distaste for hospitals and medical exams, "and don't give me that smile James Potter," she scolded half-heartedly with a small smile of her own.

She got quiet then and seemed to be pondering something.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Well, the healers did find something. Nothing bad, I promise." She said quickly when he had gone as pale as a ghost.

"What is it, then?"

She took his hand and placed it in her belly.

"James, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 1  Off to Hogwarts

_**A.N.: **Thanks to everyone who took a little time to read the first chapter of this story. Thank you all who reviewed, that didn't hurt did it? lol._

_Please Review..._

Harry Potter was having a blast. He always felt great while swimming and right now, as he touched the bottom of what seemed to be the deepest of oceans, he felt like he had never felt before in his life. Not even flying was as good as this…

Suddenly, everything turned pitch-black and a mocking and malice voice could be heard getting louder and louder. Harry started to panic. How could he be so stupid? It always started good but then it would get like this. "You're so stupid Harry Potter!" He chastened himself while looking around in the darkness as if looking for a way out of this foul place. But only one thing would come; it always did…

That voice, getting louder and louder, though the words were not perceptible, but Harry could now hear a woman screaming. A single word kept invading his mind every single time the woman's cries came: _please, please, please…_

Something strange started to happen then, another voice, one which sounded awfully like the woman screaming, joined the mix of screams, pleas and laughter. _This voice was warm and caring, like a cup of hot chocolate in a snowy and cold afternoon,_ Harry mused. As the minutes passed by, and the voice grew stronger and more insistent, Harry could now decipher what this new voice was saying: it was calling his name…

"Harry, wake up!" _Harry, Harry, Harry…_

"HARRY!"

Harry Potter sat bolt upright in his bed, sweating and breathing like he had just ran a mile. He hadn't. What had happened though made him wish he had. _Another nightmare,_ he mulled over, _the seventh in the past seven days…_

Any other thoughts were forgotten as a blur of red filled his vision. He let himself fall into the arms of his mother, sobbing like he hadn't in a long time. He had put on a brave front throughout last week, dismissing his parents worries, insisting they were just nightmares and he wasn't bothered at all. This was too much to bear, though and today he couldn't help but cry as soon as his mother's arms enveloped him in that warm hug and started talking sweet words in his ear.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled out of the hug and, cleaning his eyes dry, looked around to find the worried faces of his brother Andrew and his father. Looking around from behind his father was the distraught face of his little sister, tears running down her face. He couldn't help but open his arms and reach out for her. He was immediately thrown against the pillows as she jumped into his arms crying in earnest as Harry made soothing noises and ran his hand gently through her hair. Harry was feeling a bit embarrassed, truth be told, but he kept this hidden in his attempt to calm the little girl in his arms. She was his sister, after all, and if there was something that he couldn't bear in this world, it was to see her cry.

"It's alright Sophie, everything's alright. Calm down, please!"

This seemed to relax the little 5 year-old. She pulled back from her big brother's arms and after she gave him a kiss on the cheek, she took her mother's hand and pulled her out of the room saying something under her breath about them having to hurry up and do something.

"Are you alright, son?" James asked in concern over his son's well being.

"Yeah, Dad. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright then, I'll see you at breakfast."

After his father was out of the room, Andrew, who looked like he had been holding his breath for a while, jumped on his brother asking question after question.

"What happened? Was the nightmare really bad? Are you really alright?"

"I'm alright, Andy, don't worry. It was just a silly nightmare."

"But you screamed so loud…"

Seeing the concern splashed across his brother's face, Harry jumped out of the bed, stepped forward and placed his hand in the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, please. Like I said it was only a nightmare. I'm alright, I promise."

"Alright." The young boy relented. "I'll leave you to change. See you at breakfast"

"Yeah. See you in a while"

Not wanting to dwell in the dream, Harry hurried towards his personal bathroom to take a nice and long, hot shower.

As he stepped under the falling water, however, the dream came back into his mind. For the first time he knew who that cold voice belonged to. At least he thought he did. A cold feeling ran through his spine as he tried to figure out how he could be hearing the voice of You-know…no Voldemort, as his father had told him to say, in his dreams.

Stepping out of the shower and placing a warm, fluffy towel around his waist, Harry returned to his room to find the clothes for the day placed in his bed. Harry knew it was his mother who went everyday into his room while he was in the shower and chose his clothes for him. It always amazed him how she chose clothes that he liked to wear, except for formal occasions as he absolutely hated dress robes.

After getting dressed, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. The whole house was silent and that made him a bit uneasy. The meals at Potter Manor were always loud affairs and the silence was strange. It was explained though as he passed through the door and the world exploded around him.

"SURPRISE!"

In addition to his parents and siblings, his godfather, Sirius, and his uncle Remus were standing around the kitchen table with huge smiles in their faces. It took Harry a good while to realize what had happened: it was his birthday and he had forgotten all about it.

"Wow, thanks everyone" he said still in a daze. _How can anyone forget his own birthday?_

After the usual birthday congratulations, everyone sat at the table, Harry at the head, to have a huge and delicious breakfast.

"So kiddo, excited about turning eleven?" asked Sirius as a mischievous smile crept across his face. "One or two more years and I'll have to admit you're not an ickle baby anymore."

Harry just rolled his eyes in response to the little provocation but decided to respond anyway.

"I guess I'm a bit excited. I mean, I'm _finally _old enough to go to Hogwarts and that's great. That is if I get my letter." The last part was added in an almost whisper. It was, however, easily heard.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure you'll get it today. It's not common for Hogwarts letters to come before you turn eleven," said Uncle Remus trying to take away any nervousness from his mind. "Well, unless your birthday is very close to September first."

"Exactly. Don't worry about a thing sweetheart. You're definitely not a squib," said Lily trying to cheer him up.

In that exact moment, a large barn owl came flying through the window and sat right in front of Harry, showing her leg for the young boy to take the letter attached to it.

In a swift movement, Harry took the letter from the bird and ripped it open; his poor heart running a hundred miles an hour.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

(Pg 51, _Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone_ By J.K. Rowling, American version)

"YES! I'M IN!" screamed Harry as he jumped out of his chair and he ran through the kitchen with his fist in the air and a huge smile on his face.

"Of course you are. I told you so," responded Lily, rolling her eyes in spite of the proud expression crossing her face. James was quickly scribbling something in a piece of parchment that he tied around the owl's leg before it flew away.

"Well, tell us what the second part is about," said his father as Harry took his seat once again at the table.

Picking up a second manuscript that he hadn't even noticed, Harry read it out loud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_**Uniform**_

_First year students require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags._

_**Set Books**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade One _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

_**Other Equipment**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter standard, size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

(Pg 66-67, _Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone_ by J.K. Rowling, American version)

"Well," said Lily gaining the attention of everyone present, "there's only one place where we can bye all that: Diagon Alley."

Harry's smile immediately fell from his face. "Oh, Mum, do we have to?" He absolutely hated to go there. Every single time he was forced to, people always gawked at him like he was some kind of god or something, and used every single opportunity to shake his hand. Harry hated being famous.

"I'm sorry darling, I know you don't like to go there but it's the only place to buy your school supplies," reminded Lily with a somewhat said expression in her face.

"Ok. But do I have to go? I could stay home while you guys went and buy it!" giving her the saddest puppy dog eyes he could achieve.

"Don't give me that face Harry James Potter. It'll get you nowhere." Exclaimed his mother catching on what he was trying to do. "You have to go. I'm sorry but we have to get you a wand, for which you have to be present, and you have to be fitted into your school robes and uniform. Now what would you like to do for your birthday?"

Her tone showed that the subject was closed so Harry turned back to his breakfast, thinking about what he'd like to do. It didn't take long until he came to an answer.

"We could play Quidditch after we eat. And, maybe, swim in the backyard pool in the afternoon and play some games."

"Of course, darling, this is your day so we'll do whatever you want."

"Thanks Mum!"

It was, in Harry's opinion, a great birthday. He had a great time, playing Quidditch and swimming, or just joking around with the people that meant the most to him in the whole world.

After a delicious supper, which consisted of all of Harry's favorite foods and an enormous birthday cake in the form of a Quidditch pitch with two teams playing around in the field (Gryffindor was slaughtering the Slytherins), the entire family sat in the sitting room for Harry to open his presents.

"Mine first," exclaimed Sirius smiling like a maniac as if it was his own birthday.

And so Harry did. When he unwrapped the package completely, his mouth fell open in shock. For a few minutes there was silence in the room, until Harry jumped into his godfather's arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, Uncle Sirius, a Nimbus 2000! I can't believe it!"

"Nothing but the best for my godson." He said with a nervous chuckle as he watched Lily's expression. She was glaring daggers at him.

"Sirius Orion Black! He's eleven years old and you give him the fastest broomstick in the world?"

Luckily James came to his rescue.

"Oh come on Lily. Harry's a great flyer. He can handle the broom and you know it."

She seemed to debate for a few minutes until she spoke in a resigned tone.

"Very well, he can keep the broom. But he's not taking it to Hogwarts, it's against the rules."

Seeing it was useless to argue, as she was right and he _could_ keep this amazing broomstick, Harry picked up his next present which was a box of chocolate frogs from Sophie.

"Thanks, sis, they're my favorite!" he told her as he gave her a huge hug. Sophie just beamed knowing that her brother had like her present.

After that he unwrapped Andy's (a bunch of Zonko's prank items which were apprehended immediately by Lily) and Uncle Remus' (a book called _Quidditch through the ages_) presents leaving only a small rectangular shaped box in the table. His parents' present.

It turned out to be a small golden key. This deeply confused Harry and his face must have shown it because his father immediately started talking.

"That key, Harry, is for your new Gringotts account. It is a Potter Family tradition that when a child turns eleven, a trust fund of 100 thousand Galleons is set up for the boy or girl to manage through his 7 years at Hogwarts. It'll help you learn how to manage your own money, and you better learn because that money will be used to buy all your school supplies and anything else you want to buy for yourself throughout the next seven years."

"Thank you Mum and Dad," said Harry as he got up to hug both of them. Pulling back from the hug he added: "Oh and Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"I'm not a child!"

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning of September 1st with a rollercoaster of feelings. On the hand he was excited and happy that he was going to Hogwarts and meet other people. On the other hand, however, he felt a bit sad leaving his home for the first time for so long. 

At the base of his bed sat his new pet. It was an absolutely gorgeous snowy-white owl that his parents had bought him the day they went to Diagon Alley. He had named her Hedwig.

After a quick shower, he got dressed and went downstairs. With a quiet "Good morning," Harry started to eat his breakfast.

When everyone had finished, Lily took Harry upstairs to check his school trunk. She wanted to make sure everything was packed and that the trunk was clean of any unwanted items.

When she left the room Harry quickly went under the bed and took a certain item his father had given him on his birthday right before Harry was about to go to sleep…

"_Harry?" his father called as Harry finished brushing hi teeth._

"_I'll be right there Dad."_

_When he came into__ his room, he saw his father sitting at the lounge area in one of the comfortable overstuffed chairs in front of the extinguished fire place with a package on his lap._

"_Come and sit for a moment." asked James._

"_What's that Dad?"_

"_See for yourself." James said with a smile._

_When Harry finished unwrapping the package his mouth fell open in shock for the second time in a few hours. He couldn't believe it! A…a…_

"_An invisibility cloak! Where did you get it? I thought they were really rare!"_

"_They are. It was your grandfather's Andrew. He gave it to me the day of my 11__th__ birthday. It is time it passes to you. Use it well…and make a lot of mischief from under it." He added with a wolfish smile._

"Son?" his father's voice interrupted his thoughts as she came through the doorway already wearing his robes. "It's time to go. And you might want to hide that."

Looking down, Harry saw he still had the cloak in his hands. He quickly placed the cloak in his trunk, just as his father shrunk it and placed it in his pocket.

Picking up Hedwig's cage and following his father downstairs, Harry was led to the entrance Hall's Grand Fireplace where his mother and siblings stood waiting for them.

"Alright, we'll be flooing to The Leaky Cauldron where we'll take a Ministry car to drive us to King's Cross." His mother started taking control of the situation. "James, you go first with Sophie."

His father took Sophie by the hand, and after throwing the powder and jumping in the flames in the flames, he disappeared with a shout of _The Leaky Cauldron!_

"Andy, you next." His brother repeated the process.

"Go on Harry." Her mother said offering the pot with the powder.

He took it and walked nervously towards the fireplace. He hated to floo as he never managed to end up on his feet. Then he threw in the powder and with a shout of "The Leaky Cauldron!" the world started spinning around until he was spit out of the pub's fireplace and sprawled onto the floor much to the amusement of James and Andy, who were laughing their brains out. Sophie on the other hand was glaring daggers at them while she tried to help Harry up off the floor.

As Lily came from the fireplace they made their way out of the pub and entered the car that awaited them. As they made themselves comfortable, Harry asked something that had been bothering him for a while.

"What if there are reporters at the platform?"

It was his father that responded. "Don't worry, son. I made sure none of them would be there."

The trip to the station was made without any problems and soon they were packing Harry's trunk (which James had cryptically grown again) into a trolley, and making their way through the station.

They stopped in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Harry knew why that was. His father had told him how to get to the platform. "Just walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10." James had told him.

Again, James went first with Sophie, quickly followed by Andy. He was preparing to follow them when a voice caught his attention.

"Now what is the name of the platform again?" Harry looked around. It was a short, plump woman that was followed by a heard of red-headed children like herself.

"Nine and three quarters. Mum can't we go too?" asked two young twin girls who were by their mother's side.

"Oh Ginny, Carma. I told you you're too young. You have to wait another year."

Harry turned back to his trolley but the look on his mother's face stopped him. She was looking at the woman intently. As if she had known her once.

"Alright Percy, you f…" the woman trailed off as she looked at Lily. Her face scrunched in concentration until realization dawned on her face.

"Lily? Lily Potter?"

"Molly Weasley?" at the woman's nod his mother stepped further and shook her hand. "It's been so long. We never got those play dates settled. After everything that happened I lost your contact. Oh, where are my manners? This is my son Harry."

"Hello, dear. It's nice to meet you. These are my children, Percy," Mrs. Weasley pointed at a tall boy in glasses who looked to be enjoying this as much as Harry enjoyed the floo. "Fred, George," she pointed to another set of twins. Both had smiles that reminded him of Uncle Sirius when he was about to prank someone. "Ron, who's also starting first year," The boy in question was almost as tall as Fred and George even if he was supposed to be a first year, "And these here are my youngest two, Ginny and Carma." Mrs. Weasley looked back at the two girls. One of them had her eyes open wide and as Harry's eyes drifted over her she began to blush and hide behind her sister.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Weasley, and you all, of course." He said, still confused over the girl's attitude.

"Well, let's not take any longer or you'll all miss the train. Percy, Fred, George you go first," said Mrs. Weasley taking over her troops.

As the boys disappeared she sent Ron, and then asked Harry if he'd like to go after. Harry nervously ran at the barrier expecting a collision. It never came though and he was looking at a scarlet train engine and his father pacing impatiently with his brother and sister.

"What took you so long?"

He was excused from an answer when his mother came through the barrier, followed immediately by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Carma. After a quick explanation to James, who remembered Lily mentioning Mrs. Weasley, James took Harry's trunk to the train and helped him find a compartment. They found one where the twins were helping Ron to place his own trunk.

Returning to the platform, Harry found himself immediately engulfed in an enormous hug from his mother.

"Now you listen to me Harry James Potter. Behave yourself and respect ALL your teachers." The way she was talking made Harry think he had already done something wrong and was about to be punished for it. "Do your homework and if you need any help, ask Percy, he is a fifth year's Prefect." Percy, who was nearby puffed his chest at the possibility to help another student as the twins and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Mum."

"And write as soon as you can telling us of your first thoughts of Hogwarts and your House." She continued.

"It better not be Slytherin or you'll be disowned!" added his father but the slap on the back of his head refrained him from further comments.

A flash of red, then, invaded his vision as his sister ran into his arms and started crying into his chest.

"Shh…don't cry Sophie. I'll see you real soon. Just three more months and I'll be home for Christmas." He said as he tried to calm his sister. She just hugged him tighter and cried even harder.

"I don't want you to go. I've never been away from you and I don't want to be."

James picked her in his arms and started to soothe her.

The train whistled and a voice was heard informing them that the train would leave in five minutes. Harry looked momentarily around and saw Ginny and Carma crying to their mother's chest. He couldn't see much else as Lily pulled him into another hug.

After she pulled back, Harry went to his father, who had place Sophie back in the ground though her face was hidden in his belly, and gave him a quick hug. Giving Sophie a kiss in the head, he went to his brother who seemed close to tears himself though he was trying to hold them in.

"Well, see you at Christmas, bro," he said placing a hand in the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah," Andy responded in a strangled voice repeating the gesture. "See you at Christmas."

The train started to whistle again so Harry entered with a quick wave at Mrs. Weasley, and made his way with Ron to their compartment, where they waved through the window until the platform was out of sight.

After minutes of silence, they both looked up at the same time. Ron grinned sheepishly and blurted,

"So, you're Harry Potter?"

* * *

_**A.N.: **Thanks again to Code Romance who betas this story and puts up with me...Thanks Manda!_


End file.
